O.M.N.I. (Tactics)
O.M.N.I. is the sole boss of the Deity Lux Domain. Access to his battle includes defeating the many "crown" Omnusali members he has in front of him. He is a four-phase fight which revolves around destroying the crystals on his body, which greatly weaken him. Background ... Abilities Phase I: The Vermillion Crystals *'Gravitational Pull': OMNI pulls his enemies towards him, while his carapace expels powerful flames. Deals 85,443 - 91,332 damage per second for 6 seconds. *'Crystal Barrage': Unleashes a rain of vermillion crystals in all four directions. Deals 345,321 damage to all enemies hit by the barrage. *'Unstable': Targets the chosen raid member, reducing speed by 10%, and damage taken by 10%. This stacks to 5. After 5 stacks, the target explodes, dealing damage equal to 50% of their maximum health. *'Empire Beam': OMNI selects enemy healers, dealing damage equal to 25% of their maximum health, and causing their heals to deal damage, instead of healing for 3 seconds. *'Detonation': OMNI discards the crystals, dealing 1,000,000 damage to all enemies within 15 yards. Uses at the end of the phase. Phase II: The Verdant Crystals *'Overcharged Smash': Smashes the ground, dealing 134,211 - 154,321 damage to all enemies within 3 yards, and leaving a crater in the ground. *'Energized Guardian': After 3 seconds, the crater gives way to three guardians, which increase OMNI's damage dealt by 5% per guardian, until defeated. *'Piercer Cannon': OMNI targets three areas on the ground, which deals 94,544 - 97,443 damage to all raid members if they aren't soaked by at least one player. *'Verdant Fire': Soaks the chosen raider in powerful fire, which quickly spreads after 3 seconds. Deals 94,322 damage every 0.5 second. The fire lasts until the end of the phase. *'Detonation': OMNI discards the crystals, dealing 1,000,000 damage to all enemies within 15 yards. Uses at the end of the phase. Phase III: The Violet Crystals *'Deflector Barrier': A barrier that absorbs X damage for 12 seconds. If the barrier isn't destroyed, the barrier explodes, dealing 350,000 damage to all enemies. If it is destroyed, OMNI deals 25% less damage for 6 seconds, and takes 25% more damage for 6 seconds. *'Particle Cannon': A particle cannon follows a random player, dealing 110,435 - 118,554 damage per second for 15 seconds, and leaves scorch marks in its wake. The wake's flames deal 85,000 irresistible damage every 0.5 seconds inside. *'Hovering Destructors': OMNI selects five random targets, and launches volatile bombs at them every second for 5 seconds. The bombs are dodgeable, and deal 76,543 - 91,322 damage to all enemies within 5 yards of the blast. *'Violet Beam': Deals 45,321 - 56,543 damage to the target, dealing 1% more damage each time. This stacks up to 100. *'Detonation': OMNI discards the crystals, dealing 1,000,000 damage to all enemies within 15 yards. Uses at the end of the phase. 'Phase IV': Omnusali Overlord This phase, OMNI reverts to his Akrin form. *'Crystalfire Aura': OMNI deals 50,000 damage per second to all enemies near him within 3 yards. Lasts until the end of the phase. *'Target Detonation': OMNI selects three targets, and makes them explode, dealing 100,000 damage to them, and lowering their movement speed by 25% for 10 seconds. *'Missile Array': Fires three bursts of vermillion, verdant, and violet missiles, dealing 40,000 damage every 2 seconds for 8 seconds, and increasing their damage taken by 10% when it expires. *'Nuclear Blast': OMNI angers, launching a powerful source of energy at his target. After 5 seconds, the nuclear blast explodes, dealing 12,500,000 damage to all enemies within 30 yards of the blast. **'Gone Nuclear': After OMNI launches three blasts, he enrages, dealing 1000% damage for the rest of the fight.